harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Veracrasse
|Envergure= |Pays d'origine= |Localisation=Fossés humides |Alimentation=Végétaux |Pouvoirs= |Utilisation=Ingrédient de potions |Remarques= |Affiliation= |Classification du ministère=X |Statut=Animal |Première=''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, |Dernière=Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, |Galerie= }} Le '''Veracrasse' , parfois orthographié Véracrasse, (version GBC, voir cette image) est un gros ver magique. Généralités Le Veracrasse est un gros ver marron dont la taille peut atteindre jusqu'à vingt-cinq centimètres de long. Ses extrémités dépourvues de dents sont impossibles à différencier l'une de l'autre, chacune produisant une sécrétion verdâtre (voir cette image) qui peut être utilisée pour épaissir les potions. Cette information est exclusive à la version originale du livre, la version française présente une traduction erronée de la phrase « ... which is sometimes used to thicken potions. » en la traduisant par « ... qu'on utilise parfois pour lier les potions ». Vivant dans les fossés humides et bougeant très peu, le Veracrasse se nourrit de toutes sortes de végétaux mais a une nette préférence pour la laitue. Sa classification X par le ministère de la Magie signifie qu'il s'agit tout bonnement d'une créature ennuyeuse. Elle est l'une des deux seules créatures connues bénéficiant de ce statut avec le Horglup. Histoire 1993 - 1994 Après les incidents avec Buck pendant le premier cours de Hagrid, ce dernier se fait convoquer par le conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Ces événements lui font regretter d'avoir commencer par les hippogriffes et penser qu'il aurait plutôt débuter avec quelque chose comme des Veracrasses. Par la suite, tous ses cours ne se concentrent plus que sur les Veracrasses et les élèves se contentent de leur enfoncer de la laitue hachée dans le gosier. Toutefois, cette alimentation trop intense mène les Veracrasses à la mort. Après une année de cours sur eux, l'examen de soins aux créatures magiques porte également sur les Veracrasses : pour le réussir, il suffit de maintenir la créature en vie pendant une heure, chose particulièrement facile étant donné que les Veracrasses ne se portent jamais mieux que quand ils sont laissés tranquilles. 1994 - 1995 Pour une interview de Rita Skeeter, Drago Malefoy prétend que son ami Vincent Crabbe a été mordu par un Veracrasse. En lisant cela, Hermione s'insurge contre cette idiotie, affirmant que les Veracrasses ne disposent même pas de dents. 1995 - 1996 Après avoir appris des choses sur l'Ordre du Phénix à Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George, Molly Weasley leur ordonne d'aller au lit sans faire de bruit, expliquant que Ginny dort sûrement déjà. À cela, Fred dit à voix basse être prêt à être changé en Veracrasse si Ginny n'est pas parfaitement éveillée à attendre de savoir ce qu'ils ont appris ce soir. 1996 - 1997 Pendant une retenue chez le professeur Rogue, Harry doit trier des Veracrasses en mettant de côté ceux qui sont pourris et en gardant ceux qui sont encore bons. 1997 - 1998 120px|thumb|right|Le seau lancé par [[Silvanus Brûlopot.]] Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, Silvanus Brûlopot grimpe dans le grenier de sa demeure à Pré-au-Lard et lance un seau entier de Veracrasses sur les Mangemorts qui passent. Même si l'action n'influe pas sur la bataille, elle sera tout de même bien appréciée. Anecdotes *Dans la version anglaise du film Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, en sortant du Saule cogneur, Peter Pettigrow supplie d'être changé en Veracrasse plutôt que d'être livré aux Détraqueurs.Dans la version française, son dialogue est changé en : « Changez-moi en asticot. En limace. En Mandragore ! Mais ne me livrez pas aux Détraqueurs... » tandis que la version originale indique bien « Turn me into a maggot. A dung beetle. A Flobberworm! Anything but the Dementors... ». *Dans la version GameBoy Advance du jeu Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, les Veracrasses peuvent être attirés par Harry en leur jouant de la musique à l'aide de la flûte offerte par Hagrid. Dans la version PlayStation 2, Xbox et GameCube, certains niveaux nécessitent de lancer des Flipendo à répétition sur un Veracrasse jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse sur un emplacement précis. *Dans la version GameBoy Color du jeu Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, le Véracrasse est une créature sensible au sortilège Vermillious. *Dans l'affaire L'Odeur de la peur du jeu Les Animaux Fantastiques : Enquêtes dans le Monde des Sorciers, Mathilda Grimblehawk et son collègue récupèrent un Veracrasse sur un rocher dans les Alpes australiennes pour lui extraire son mucus. Étymologie *Dans la version française, Veracrasse est très clairement une contraction de « ver à crasse », inspiré du nom anglais. *Dans la version originale, Flobberworm vient à la fois de « flob », un mot d'argot évoquant un crachat,English-French Dictionary WordReference.com - flob et de « worm », « ver ».English-French Dictionary WordReference.com - worm Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques'' *''Nouvelles de Poudlard : Héroïsme, Tribulations et Passe-temps Dangereux'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' |-| Jeux= thumb|right|200px|Représentation d'un Veracrasse dans la version consoles de salon du [[Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)|premier jeu.]] *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Wonderbook : Le Livre des Sorts'' *''Les Animaux Fantastiques : Enquêtes dans le Monde des Sorciers'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Notes et références en:Flobberworm es:Gusarajo nl:Flubberwurm ru:Флоббер-червь pl:Gumochłon Catégorie:Créatures X Catégorie:Animal Catégorie:Ver